<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clarity by rashisama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655286">Clarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama'>rashisama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of perfect clarity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask Henry Cavill about this moment decades later, he would remember it with such clarity as if it was just happening. He could still smell the medical grade cleaner emanating from the bathroom, courtesy of the midwife who had just left, promising to check in in the morning.</p><p>He could still hear his mum puttering around the kitchen reorganizing the freezer full of meals left by family and friends.</p><p>He could still taste the coffee that had kept him up for the past several hours.</p><p>The longest hours of his life.</p><p>Both of your lives.</p><p>It had all started when the two of you were on the back porch watching Kal run after a ball. He heard you gasp. You had looked up at him with big eyes and said the words he was dreading and waiting for for nine months.</p><p>"It's time"</p><p>He would deny that he fumbled his phone calling the midwife, but the crack told another story. You watched him pace in agitation while the midwife talked him through the preparations you both knew by heart. He suddenly did an about face for the back door and you could hear his footsteps receding up the stairs. Kal whined looking at his dad's retreating back and then back to you, staying loyally by your side. You sighed and levered yourself out of your deck chair. Suddenly thunderous footsteps sounded in front of you as Henry, looking more frazzled than you had ever seen him, came to a screeching halt in front of you. You held up your finger as a contraction ripped through you, stopping his apologies, but grabbing his arm for support as you groaned. He ushered you inside after you could straighten up and waddle into the house.</p><p>The next hour was spent greeting the midwife and getting the bathroom ready and Henry's mum bursting in ready and waiting to be of any help. You and Henry made camp in the guest bedroom with easily replaceable sheets, a plastic mattress, and a straight shoot to the bathtub where you would bring your baby into the world.</p><p>You had both agreed that you needed a movie marathon to keep your mind off of the pain so you loaded up the blu-ray player with the extended editions of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. The hours passed in Middle Earth and pain. Henry stopped the movie every time you groaned to rub your back and if you wanted to walk he supported you. His strength was never handier as you held on to his fore arms and squatted trying to relieve some of the pressure. The midwife often checked in, checking on your progress.</p><p>20 hours of fantasy finally ran out as "Into the West" played over the credits of "Return of the King". The midwife had deemed you ready a few minutes ago but you were determined to stick it out. Henry picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. He sat you on the toilet and helped you remove your pants and lowered you into the comfortable bath, he slid in behind you ready to support you.</p><p>A few pushes and screams later your daughter was born. Henry held you both in his arms as you clutched your newborn to your chest, crying. He kissed your temple as he gazed down at the newest addition to his little family.</p><p>The midwife guided you through the afterbirth and Henry proudly cut the cord.</p><p>After the clean up you and Henry were in the master bedroom, Henry carrying his entire human family over the threshold, you holding your baby, him holding you. Kal was allowed to give his careful greetings to the little girl after Henry settled you on the bed.</p><p>He tucked you in and slid in the other side.</p><p>After all of the excitement, it was quiet, except for his mum in the kitchen.</p><p>Back in the present he could see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, you with your messy hair and tired but peaceful face, gazing at your daughter.</p><p>He shuffled himself out of his shirt and you turned your head, looking at him, love and confusion in your eyes.</p><p>"I heard skin to skin was good for babies", he shrugged.</p><p>You let out a tired laugh helping him maneuver the baby into his large arms and onto his chest.</p><p>"Skin to hair more like" you said rubbing his chest with the back of your knuckles.</p><p>Henry chuckled, carefully as to not jostle the baby, who sighed and clutched at his chest hair.</p><p>He could feel the velvet smooth new skin, the warmth emanating from it.</p><p>His hand dwarfed her and it scared him a little.</p><p>He was now tasked with helping to keep this tiny thing alive, keeping her safe.</p><p>His breathing became faster as his mind swarmed with thoughts. Kal gave an inquisitive whine at the side of the bed, nudging his thigh.</p><p>But his daughter clenched her little fist, tugging at the hair and on his heartstrings.</p><p>His breathing calmed at her little chuff, he looked over at you, smiling in your sleep.</p><p>Henry sighed and closed his eyes, just taking in the moment, his thoughts slowed.</p><p>Touch, sight, taste, hearing, smell.</p><p>He would remember it all and those memories were worth cherishing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>